Instinct maternel
by alice-yuki
Summary: Rosalie chassait quand soudain elle entendit un cri de bébé...
1. Chapter 1

La pluie tombait tellement abondante qu'on aurait cru un déluge. Pourtant la petite famille entreprit tout de même de traverser la rivière à pied. L'homme portait des sacs, la femme, elle tenait un bambin en plus de sa charge. Ils avançaient lentement mais surement, le courant faillit les emportait et la femme croyant lâcher un sac sans importance laissa tomber son bébé. 3 cris retentirent. Celui du nourrisson qui ne savait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Celui de la mère qui voulait le rejoindre, et celui du père l'en empêchant.

Rosalie qui chassait par là courut pour voir ce qui se passait. Et en voyant le drame qui se produisait devant elle, elle ne put rester de marbre. Elle plongea à la suite de l'enfant. L'ayant atteint, elle se hâta de le sortir de l'eau afin qu'il ne soufre pas d'hypothermie. Les humains étaient si fragiles. Ils vieillissaient et mouraient, ne vivant point longtemps. En voyant la langueur des parents du petit, elle décida de le mener directement à Carlisle, il saurait quoi faire. Il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'eut aucun scrupule à leur prendre leur enfant, eux qui sont si irresponsables. En plus de cela, poupon avaient des allures de chérubins, avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux couleur saphir. Elle courut à toute vitesse vers la villa. Là où elle savait Carlisle, celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Il lui fallut à peu près 10 minutes pour rallier la maison. Ils l'attendaient tous inquiets. Alice avait du les prévenir. Tant mieux, ça faciliterait les choses.

_ Carlisle, dis-moi qu'il s'en sortira, le supplia-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses sentiments. Mais c'était un enfant. Ce dont elle était dépourvue, ce dont elle rêvait.

_ Laisse-moi voir ça.

Elle lui tendit l'enfant à contrecœur en se disant que c'était la chose à faire. Son père monta dans une des chambres où il avait installé tout le matériel dont il avait besoin pour soigner son bébé. Il lui dit de rester en bas, qu'il l'a préviendrait quand il en aurait fini. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire les cents pas, elle était trop anxieuse pour rester tranquille. Jasper lui envoya des ondes d'apaisement, ce qui diminua son anxiété. Elle le remercia silencieusement, il hocha la tête. Bella, la petite humaine dont Edward s'était épris vint la voir.

_ Rosalie, puis-je te parler ? dit-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ajouta : En privé.

La déesse blonde, trop surprise acquiesça. Alors Bella lui sourit et lui prit la main. La vampirette se laissa trainer par ce petit bout de femme. Une fois que cette dernière jugea qu'elles étaient assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elle les fit s'arrêter.

_Tu sais, ce que tu as fait est très louable, s'enquit-elle. D'autres de mon espèce n'auraient rien fait. Tu es surement plus humaine qu'eux.

Rosalie s'émeut de ces paroles, dont elle ne doutait pas de leur sincérité. Et se dit que si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres parfaites.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie. Il s'en sortira. Alice l'a vue. Et tu pourras l'élever comme ton fils. Il grandira avec nous, et sera transformé de sorte que les Volturi ne pourront pas te l'enlever.

Elle acquiesça puis ne pouvant se retenir plus elle éclata en sanglots. Bella la pris dans ses bras en murmurants des « là, là, tout va bien ». Celle qu'elle considérait comme étant sa sœur semblait si vulnérable malgré sa condition. Alors pendant un certain temps elles restèrent ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que Rosalie se reprenne et décide qu'il fallait qu'elles rentrent.

_ Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

La petite humaine lui sourit puis lui dit :

_ Tu crois qu'Emmett aura inventé combien de blagues pour me faire rougir ?

_ Mm, dit-elle pensive. Beaucoup.

Elles esclaffèrent, et Rosalie lui proposa de la porter.

_ A condition d'aller aussi vite que tu peux. Edward veut beaucoup trop me préserver.

_ Deal.

_ Deal.

Alors elles rentrèrent à la maison. Emmett était assis avec le bébé dans les bras, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Tandis que le poupon gazouillait tout en jouant aves les cheveux de l'ours. Elles se regardèrent pour repartir d'un même rire. Laissant Emmett consterné. Finalement la vie de vampire n'était pas si mal que ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne comptais pas écrire une suite mais à la demande de certaines je le fais.

j'espère vraiment avoir votre avis. j'aimerai savoir si je dois continuer ou non.

* * *

Ce soir là, elle le regardait dormir comme toujours. Ils avaient encore déménagé, pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'à cause de leur condition ils ne vieillissaient pas et la deuxième se résumait en un mot : Volturi. Ils pourraient lui prendre son petit Alan. Mais jamais elle ne les laissera faire. Elle se battra auprès des siens, après tout n'étaient-ils pas le clan le plus fort après les Volturi. Non, ils étaient plus que ça, ils formaient une famille. Une sonnerie stridente interrompit sa méditation. Oh, non il ne fallait pas le réveiller. En une fraction de seconde elle avait déjà décroché le téléphone. Elle entendit une personne sangloter. Etrange.

_ Qui est-ce ? dit-elle de sa voix magnifique.

_ Oh, Rosalie. Je t'en supplie aide-moi.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Ses relations avec l'humaine s'étaient améliorées. Bella lui avait montré comment s'occuper de son bébé. Comment lui changer sa couche – tache très délicate en passant - comment préparer son biberon, comment le laver et d'autres choses encore. Elle l'aimait bien mais ne l'aurait jamais avoué. C'est pour cela qu'elle se sentit étrangement mal.

_ Il veut me l'enlever. Tu dois l'en empêcher.

_ Calme-toi et explique-moi.

_ C'est mon bébé. Edward veut le tuer.

_ Quoi ?dit-elle horrifiée.

_ Je suis enceinte et il veut me faire avorter… Ils disent que mon enfant me tuera quand il sortira. Mais vous pouvez me transformer quand j'aurai…

_ Je t'aiderai Bella. On trouvera une solution. Ne t'inquiète pas et ne dis surtout rien à l'autre idiot.

_ D'accord. Je… au revoir.

_ Oui. Bye.

Comment pourrait-elle résoudre tout ca ? C'est vrai, elle comprenait ce que ressentait Bella car elle-même a toujours voulu avoir un bébé qui serait à elle. Quelques mois plutôt elle l'aurait détestée d'avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir mais maintenant qu'elle avait Alan tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était aider sa sœur. Tout d'abord elle allait faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours en cas d'urgence : elle allait voir Emmett. Son autre raison de vivre après Alan. Elle s'élança de toute sa vitesse pour retrouver son amant. Et elle le retrouva dans la forêt. En fait, la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas entendu sa conversation avec Bella était qu'ils étaient partis chasser. Sitôt qu'elle avait vu qu'elle lui sautait dessus en sanglotant. Il l'entoura de ses bras et pendant un instant elle se sentit si bien qu'elle crut que tout se passera bien.

_ Oh, Emmett, c'est si horrible, gémit-elle.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour, s'inquiéta Emmett.

_ Edward veut faire avorter Bella. Mais elle ne le veut pas elle, s'écria-t-elle soudain en colère contre son idiot de frère.

_ Bella est enceinte ? C'était à son tour de crier.

_ Oui, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait mais c'est le cas.

Il lui fallut quelques temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Puis il prit Rosalie par le bras et lui dit :

_ Viens, on va voir Carlisle.

_ Mais on va comme même pas laisser Alan tout seul.

_ On téléphonera à Alice dans ce cas. Tu sais qu'elle a toujours son portable sur elle.

Elle hocha la tête et ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à la villa. Là elle prit son portable et appela son autre sœur qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

_ On arrive Rosalie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Je l'ai vu.

_ Très bien. Ne tardez pas.

_ Oui.

Sur ce mot elle coupa l'appel et les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent en souriant.

_ On dirait bien qu'elle ne changera pas, dit-il.

_Alice ? Jamais.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon. Ils regardaient la télé pour passer le temps quand la baie vitrée partit en éclat. Ils se levèrent pour aller voir et éclatèrent de rire. Alice gisait par terre, elle avait traversée la baie et apparemment boudait. Jasper alla l'aider à se redresser pas qu'elle ait besoin de son aide mais juste pour la forme.

_ Ça alors, et moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que les blondes pour se casser la gueule de cette façon, s'écria Emmett.

Alice lui lança un regard noir et Rosalie lui assena une claque à la tête.

_ Mais je ne voulais pas te vexer, ma chérie. Tu sais bien que tu es une exception.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle lui tournait déjà le dos.

_ Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du, lui dit Jasper en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle finirait bien par se calmer.

_ Je crois qu'on doit parler, finit par dire Carlisle.

A ses mots tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

* * *

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

L'avion atterrirait dans quelques minutes. Elle n'aurait plus à attendre. Son idiot de frère regretterait vouloir faire un acte aussi horrible. Elle y veillerait personnellement. Elle s'accorda le droit de sourire quelque peu. Ce sera un massacre. Bella et son bébé ne craindront rien, une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui. Elle soupira, elle ne devait pas le tuer : son bébé risquerait d'être orphelin.

_ Rosalie, calme-toi. Tu m'envoie des pulsions meurtrières, dit Jasper d'un ton aussi calme que d'habitude.

Rosalie lui jeta un coup d'œil peu amène. De quel droit osait-il interrompre ses jubilations ? Elle ne continua néanmoins pas sa petite manie car ils étaient enfin là. Bella se je ta dans ses bras en sanglots. Edward avait l'air d'un drogué en manque. Tiens dans les dents, ça lui apprendra à vouloir tuer son propre enfant. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur puis il eût l'air si perdu.

_ Je te concède que je le mérite. Mais crois-tu que je suis prêt à sacrifier ma femme pour un enfant que je ne connais pas ?

Pour la peine, Rosalie n'eût rien à lui répondre. Elle lâcha un grognement de frustration et essaya de calmer Bella qui avait réagi au son de la voix de son mari. La pauvre fille était méconnaissable. Ses joues, si saillantes d'habitude, avaient disparus. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ravagés par ses larmes. Et elle avait maigris. Elle avait l'air si fragile que Rosalie détourna les yeux d'elle. Elle faisait de la peine à voir. Elle la traina jusqu'à sa voiture et l'installa sur le siège passager. Elle partit en trombe en laissant les autres derrière elles. Alan, à l'arrière, remua et Bella qui s'était quelques peu calmée, repartit en sanglot. Rosalie lui caressa les cheveux doucement et la calma avec des mots doux. Comme Bella l'avait calmée lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Alan mourant. Après quelques minutes, Bella finit par s'en dormir. Rosalie la regarda, attendrie. Elle avait l'air si paisible, ainsi. Elle devait s'être créé un monde où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était mieux. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours un moment où il fallait se réveiller pour affronter la réalité. Elle arrêta sa voiture, mit Bella sur son dos et prit Alan dans ses bras. Ainsi chargée, elle courra jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle déposa Alan dans son lit de bébé et allongea sa petite humaine sur le sien. Elle attendit que le reste de sa famille arrive. Et elle n'attendit pas longtemps : un bruit de moteurs coupés retentit dans le garage. Elle descendit dans la salle à manger, lieu de réunion de la famille. Elle prit place en même temps que les autres.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas la briser, Edward.

_ Ce n'est pas mon attention. Répliqua celui-ci.

_ Du calme, les enfants, intervint Carlisle. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai rencontré une certaine personne assez intéressante. Nahuel, veux-tu venir, s'il te plait ?

Un très jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux marron et à la peau cacao, apparut au seuil de la porte. Il était très beau. Ils levèrent tous la tête dans sa direction. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi d'étrange chez lui. Son cœur battait très vite mais il ne sentait pas l'humain. Enfin, pas seulement, pensait Rosalie. Edward bondit sur ses pieds et sa chaise alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

_ Est-ce possible ? S'écria-t-il.

Carlisle hocha la tête. L'assemblée semblait confuse. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais attendaient qu'on veuille bien le leur faire comprendre. Seulement ceci semblait être trop pour Rosalie, car elle se leva d'un bond et dit d'une voix glaciale.

_ J'aimerai qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici.

Tout ce remue ménage avait, on dirait, réveillé les petits humains qui dormaient. Alain pleurait et Bella sanglota de plus belle. Rosalie crut qu'elle allait devenir folle mais tout s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Bella s'était calmée et descendait avec dans ses bras Alain. La belle blonde soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers ses deux protégés. Une fois qu'ils furent installés près d'elle, elle daigna regarder Edward.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ En fait…


	4. Chapter 4

_ C'est un hybride. Il est à moitié humain et à moitié vampire, dit Edward.

Cette phrase provoqua plusieurs réactions : Rosalie fronça les sourcils, Emmett hoqueta, Jasper resta calme, Esmée sembla inquiète et Bella regarda attentivement Nahuel et son ventre à tour de rôle. Carlisle et Alice hochèrent la tête.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? dit ou plutôt hurla Emmett.

Alan hurla à son tour, effrayé.

_ La ferme, Emmett.

Rosalie avait l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre. Elle regarda méchamment son mari et tenta de calmer Alan. Les deux se turent et ils se jaugèrent tous du regard.

_ Et si tu développais ?

Edward s'affala sur sa chaise et fixa Carlisle. Celui-ci hocha la tête et commença son monologue.

_ La mère de Nahuel était humaine tandis que son père nous était semblable. Nahuel était conscient pendant la grossesse de sa mère. Malheureusement, celle-ci est morte à sa naissance. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait personne pour la sauver. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire accoucher Bella sans problème.

À ces mots, ils lâchèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Bella ria aux éclats et entreprit de danser autour de la table. Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de la regarder attendrie, tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient, trouvant drôle ses exploits. Edward aurait pleuré s'il avait pu. Il regardait la joie de son amour avec jubilation. Il allait être père. Il se leva et rejoignit sa femme, celle-ci l'entraina dans sa danse, ce qui fit redoubler le rire des autres. Emmett ne pouvant pas se taire, parla.

_ Edward sans balais dans le cul, tome 1.

La danse improvisé s'arrêta et Bella sauta sur Emmett, et l'entraina dans sa chute. C'est Emmett qui était sur le cul, maintenant.

_ Attends, comment tu as fait ça, toi ? s'écria la petite victime.

_ Je t'ai poussé et tu es tombé. Emmett, vraiment tu mes déçois. Tu n'es pas censé être si idiot, rétorqua Bella outrée.

_ Oui, mais où as-tu eu la force de me faire tomber ? Je te rappelle que tu es humaine.

_ Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire que pendant sa grossesse, Bella aura toutes nos aptitudes, intervint Carlisle.

_ Et ben, merci de m'avoir prévenu, gémit Emmett.

Le patriarche haussa les épaules et traina Esmé avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire à votre avis ? demanda Bella, l'air innocent.

_ Ils vont jouer au docteur et à l'infirmière.

_ Emmett, je te rappelle que je t'entends, cria Carlisle.

_ On va faire comme si.

Bella, elle fût néanmoins plus intriguée par Nahuel. Elle le scruta longuement puis s'approcha de lui.

_ Comment as-tu grandi ?

_ J'ai atteint l'âge adulte en 4 ans.

_ Waw. Ça c'est du rapide. Tu te nourris de quoi ?

_ De sang animale. Mais je peux aussi manger comme les humains.

_ Oh. Et tu dors ?

_ Oui, mais pas autant qu'un humain.

_ Dis, dis je ne te dérange pas avec mes questions ?

_ Oh, non. En fait j'en ai aussi, répondit-il en rougissant.

_ Il rougit, cria Bella. C'est trop mignon.

Nahuel rougit encore plus et baissa la tête. Emmett regarda Edward et lui dit :

_ Fais attention, il risque de te voler ta femme.

_ Emmett, tu es vraiment débile.

Rosalie lui asséna une de ses tapes légendaires mais Emmett ne se démena pas. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa longuement. Quelqu'un siffla.

_ Prenez une chambre, il y des personnes innocentes, ici.

Rosalie enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son mari et celui-ci les amena dans leur chambre. La soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient tous heureux, et inconscients de la tragédie qui les guettait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et toutes vos gentillesses.**

**Ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Elle attendait devant la porte du bureau depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle était figée, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'elle avait pour pouvoir toquer. Elle devait savoir. Elle voulait les réponses et elle les savait chez Carlisle. Elle inspira profondément.

Et elle toqua.

_ Entre, Bella.

Elle sourit. Carlisle était le seul à faire ça. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, et il avait attendu qu'elle soit prête. Sa patiente était vraiment légendaire. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil que Carlisle lui indiquait. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête vers elle, l'incitant à commencer.

_ Bonjour, Carlisle.

_ Bonjour, Bella. Que veux-tu ?

_ Comment ma grossesse va-t-elle se passer ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il rit doucement.

_ Toujours aussi directe, ma petite Bella, sourit-il.

_ Petite… Qui ? Moi ? Je ne pense pas, dit-elle en oubliant toute anxiété.

Il éclata finalement de rire, faisant rosir les joues de sa belle-fille. Mais soudain quelque chose a fait que toute timidité disparaisse d'elle.

_ Oui, tout à fait. Je ne suis aucunement petite, Carlisle.

_ Hum…

_ Je laisse ce plaisir à Alice, ajouta-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

_ Eh… Bella, tu n'es pas gentille, s'écria l'intéressé.

_ Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est Carlisle qui me tend des perches.

_ Pardon ? s'enquit Carlisle.

_ C'est sur lui qui tu devrais te venger. Pas sur moi, pauvre femme enceinte, continua-t-elle.

Alice déboula dans la pièce, à sa suite tous les autres qui tiraient tous des têtes incroyablement drôles. C'est pour ça qu'à leur vue, Bella éclata de rire.

_ Bella, tout va bien ?

Alice marcha ou dansa, c'est selon le point de vue, vers elle et posa sa main sur le front de Bella qui riait toujours.

_ Pas de fièvre, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tu es sûr, demanda Emmett. Parce que, tu vois, comme ta peau est super froide, peut-être que tu te trompes. Laisse-moi essayer.

_ Je te rappelle que nous avons la même température, idiot, dit Alice agacée.

_ Tu ne me toucheras pas, Emmet. Je risque d'attraper un MST, rajouta Bella, l'air sérieux.

_ Aller, laisse Tonton Emmett te guérir.

_ Emmet, si tu es mon oncle, tu seras le grand-oncle de mes enfants. Ça veut dire que tu es super vieux. Beurk, Rosalie pourquoi es-tu mariée à cette chose.

Rosalie et Alice éclatèrent de rire. Emmett a eu un bug, Jasper se retenait de rire et Edward félicitait sa femme de lui avoir cloué le bec. Tandis que les deux chefs de famille ne savaient que faire. Esmé haussa les épaules en se disant qu'après tout ça faisait de l'ambiance dans la maison, et ils en avaient bien besoin.

_ Je crois que tu as raison, sœurette. Je vais demander le divorce, s'exclama Rosalie.

Ça eut l'effet de réveiller Emmett de sa léthargie.

_ Quoi, mais non. Je ne suis pas d'accord, moi. Edward, tu veux bien dire à ta femme, d'arrêter.

_ Euh… je suis désolé, Emmett mais non. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Bella.

_ Jasper, dit-il avec espoir.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en disant :

_ Désolé, frérot mais là, je dois dire que Bella t'a battu à plates coutures.

_ Je boude, s'écria le grand ours avant de sauter de la fenêtre et de partir en courant à vitesse vampirique.

_ Je crois que je vais le suivre, s'écria la fautive dans l'histoire. J'ai envie de chasser.

_ Tu vas chasser ? demandèrent tous les autres en cœur.

_ Carlisle a dit que j'avais toutes vos aptitudes. Je suppose que j'ai besoin de me nourrir.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu vas peu à peu te transformer en vampire, jusqu'à ton accouchement.

_ Puis-je t'accompagner ? demanda Edward.

_ D'accord. Mais je te préviens : je vais aller ennuyer tonton Emmett, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Et, bien ce sera d'autant mieux à deux.

_ Salut les gars, nous partons.

_ A plus, Bella. Edward, dit Alice.

_ Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, demanda Rosalie.

_ D'accord, maman.

La grande blonde secoua la tête en souriant.

_ La nouvelle Bella est incorrigible, dit-elle lorsque le couple fut parti.

_ Et tu n'as encore rien vu, murmura Alice.

_ Et bien, les années qui vont suivre promettent d'être inoubliables.

_ Ça tu l'as dit, chère sœur. En fait, tu n'es plus en colère envers lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est toujours un idiot mais il l'a rend heureuse, alors.

_ Rosalie, tu me surprends. Et dire, qu'au début tu ne l'aimais pas.

_ Les temps changent les personnes, Alice. Ils les changent.

_ Ça ne serait pas plutôt Bella qui change les personnes.

_ Hum… ça a besoin d'une bonne réflexion autour d'un puma après une partie de shoping.

_ Ouiiiiiii. On attend que Bella rentre et on va tous shopinguer.

_ Est-ce que ce mot existe ?

_ Bien sûr, je vins de l'inventer.

_ Ah…

Sur ce Jasper prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre tandis qu'elle disait comment on devait tout organiser.

_ Alice, tout sera parfait comme tout ce que tu organises. Arrête de trop t'en faire, alors.

_ Merci, Jazz chéri.

_ De rien.

Il parût pensif pendant quelques secondes, puis :

_ En fait, où est Nahuel ?

_ Parti chassé. Il va peut-être les rencontrer en route.

_ Peut-être… Maintenant que tout est réglé, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma femme, dit-il malicieux.

Alice se mordit les lèvres tandis que son mari la renversait sur le lit. Oui, ils s'en étaient acheté un, après qu'ils aient essayé celui de Bella. Il promena sa bouche sur son cou et la mordilla. Alice n'était pas en reste, ses mains parcouraient ce corps qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvaient nus, l'un contre l'autre. C'est là qu'Alice renversa leurs positions. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jasper et fît pénétrer son sexe dans le sien. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils jouissent.

_ Je t'aime.

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps. Ils se sourirent et c'était parti pour le deuxième round.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Edward et Bella sont enfin seuls...**

**Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ?**

**Bisous.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour.**

**Merci de continuer de lire ma fiction.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

_ Aller, tu vas vraiment réussir si seulement tu te donnais la peine d'essayer, chérie.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants, soupira et finit par s'élancer. En une fraction de seconde, elle parcourut 30 mètres. Voyant ce qu'elle avait fait elle cria de joie et en sautilla. Elle atterrit en équilibre sur une branche. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Edward lui montrer ses deux pouces levés. N'y tenant plus elle lui sauta dessus, le chevauchant délicieusement.

_ Tu m'as vraiment manqué, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Tu m'as manqué encore plus que tu ne le crois, sourit-il.

_ C'est comparer un arbre frêle à une forêt, dit-elle sérieuse.

_ Eh, mais c'est du plagiat. C'était ma phrase.

_ Je sais.

_ Et comme tu le sais : le plagiat…

_ …c'est mal, compléta-t-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Cette histoire avait tout à fait avoir avec une prof d'anglais trop zélée et une élève ayant mal fait sa dissertation…

_ Tu t'en souviens encore, remarqua-t-il.

_ Evidemment. Je n'ai peut-être pas ta mémoire vampirique, mais je n'ai pas Alzheimer non plus.

Mais Edward ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il était trop occupé à s'enivrer de son odeur. Il inspira profondément son parfum exquis et tenta de reprendre le dessus. Mais Bella ne le laissa pas faire, à la place elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Et bien les femmes Cullen sont toutes des dominatrices… Sa main alla déboutonner le jeans de son mari mais trouvant que ça n'allait pas assez vite, elle le déchira. Edward tint ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Mon amour, à moins que tu aies un penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme, ce qui est peu probable, tu devrais garder tes vêtements intactes…

_ Humm, tais-toi.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser. Et pour lui montrer qu'elle ne faisait aucunement attention à ce qu'il disait, elle déchira sa chemise aussi. Lorsqu'Edward roula pour se mettre sur elle, elle éclata de rire. Il fronça les sourcils et elle secoua la tête.

_ Fais-moi l'amour, Edward.

Il aurait pu se contrôler, avec peine soit, mais il aurait pu… si elle n'avait pas dit cette phrase. Elle était là, sous lui, à sa merci. Il aurait pu faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Seulement, ça lui était impossible parce qu'il était à elle. Il lui appartenait. Il ne ferait que ce qu'elle lui demanderait de faire. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et mordilla sa chaire tendre. Elle se cabra en gémissant, son mouvement fit que son corps épousa celui d'Edward. Il gémit à son tour, et comme elle l'avait fait plutôt, il arracha ses vêtements à sa femme qui éclata de rire encore.

_ Monsieur se veut contradictoire ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu es capable de rendre le plus saint des saints, fou.

_ Oh, devrais-je supposer que tu étais le plus saint des saints avant de me rencontrer ?

Sa voix s'était faite malicieuse.

_ Crois-moi, tu ne devrais vraiment pas supposer…

Ses lèvres parcoururent son corps d'une manière trop délicieuse, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'elle commença à se tortiller. Remarquant cela, Bella se vengea en promenant innocemment ses mains sur ce corps dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Elle joua avec ses mamelons, tirant dessus, puis ne voulant aucunement rater quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres se mirent aussitôt en action. Elle lécha son torse, souriant à son tour des réactions de son mari. Soudain, elle fût à l'autre bout de la forêt. Edward la regarda, l'air étonné. Elle sourit d'autant plus et s'écria :

_ Et si on jouait au chat, chaton ?

_ Je suis le plus rapide de la famille, chérie. Tu ne pourras pas me distancer.

_ Ah oui, on va voir ça.

Bella sortit son GSM et le regarda pensivement. Elle pianota dessus quelques instants et une musique retentit. Elle sourit, encore.

_ Rendons la chose plus intéressante. Tu devras me rattraper en dansant, lui dit-elle.

_ Samba de Janeiro ? Tu écoutes ça ? Intéressant.

Elle acquiesça et partit en courant, Edward à sa suite. Elle se déhanchait en chantonnant. Le tout en zigzagant contre les arbres. Quand il croyait qu'il était sur le point de l'attraper, elle se mettait hors d'atteinte. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour lui échapper. La scène aurait été invraisemblable pour un étranger, après tout voir deux personnes nus courir en dansant dans une forêt, ce n'est pas du plus singulier. Une autre chanson prit la place de l'ancienne. Bella réagit au quart de tour. Elle se propulsa en l'air et atterrit sur une branche sans arrêter sa danse. Elle proféra ce qui ressemblait beaucoup au cri de guerre de Xéna. Edward éclata de rire et la suivit. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur la branche en question, elle était déjà ailleurs. C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent à La clairière. Bella s'arrêta enfin mais pas Edward. Il lui sauta dessus en souriant, l'air victorieux.

_ Je t'ai attrapée.

_ Seulement parce que je t'ai laissé faire. Alors que disais-tu encore ? …_le plus rapide de la famille…_

_ D'accord, je dois reconnaître que tu es une très rapide danseuse…

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis plus rapide que toi, tout simplement.

_ Tu le crois ?

_ Je le sais.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Hein ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et la regarda tendrement.

_ Oh Bella, que serais-je sans toi ? Tu es si belle. Te l'ai-je déjà dit ?

_ Oui. Comme bien même je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le penses…

_ Bella, tu es magnifique. Tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter.

Il la serra contre lui avant de la regarder malicieusement. Bella se redressa :

_ Quoi ?

_ Je me disais…

_ Oui ?

_ Et si je te le montrais d'une manière beaucoup plus… intéressante.

* * *

**Je vous félicite d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Merci encore.**

**Une review ?**

**S'il vous plait...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Après une très longue absence, je suis de retour.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aprécierez ce que vous lirez.**

**Enjoy please.**

* * *

Il la regarda si intensément qu'elle en frissonna. Il la souleva et la porta comme une jeune mariée, puis marcha jusqu'à la rivière et la redéposa. Il colla son torse contre son dos à elle.

_ Regarde-toi, mon amour.

Bella fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta : elle scruta son image qui se reflétait dans l'eau tandis qu'Edward promenait son index sur son corps.

_ Ta peau est si douce, si parfaite…

Il posa son nez sur son cou gracile et inspira profondément.

_ Ton odeur est une magnificence.

Elle gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

_ Ta voix m'ensorcelle, Bella.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Et tes yeux… Oh… tes yeux sont si expressifs. Je peux y lire toutes tes pensées.

Il eut un petit rire et elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Je dois paraître obsédé par tes pensés. Mais tu sais, Bella. Il y a toujours cette part en moi qui pense que tu recouvras la raison et me quitteras…

La belle (presque) vampire grogna, elle gifla son amant et le renversa sur le dos. Elle s'allongea sur lui et montra les dents.

_ Idiot, qui t'a permis de me voler la réplique que j'affectionne ?

Il sourit :

_ Je n'avais pas terminé… Ton si mignon petit nez est juste attachant. J'adore la manière dont tu le retrousses chaque fois que tu sens que je te cache quelque chose ou que ce quelque chose ne te plait pas.

_ Edward…

Il caressa ses cheveux et soupira.

_ Ils sont si doux…

Il approcha son visage du sien et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Il les mordilla légèrement… n'en pouvant plus Bella réagit au quart de tour : elle envoya valser la douceur et entreprit de l'embrasser langoureusement.

_ ... mais pas autant que tes lèvres, dit-il après qu'il eut recouvert ses esprits.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

_ Petite impatiente, rajouta-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard et sauta sur ses pieds.

_ On verra bien qui est le plus impatient, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se mettre à courir.

_ Allez Bella, je plaisantais.

Elle l'ignora.

_ Attends-moi, au moins. Je n'ai vraiment pas terminé.

Elle se tourna ver lui.

_ Si tu me veux tu n'as qu'à m'attraper, Monsieur le plus rapide de la famille.

Il sourit et lui courut après. Elle verra bien ce qu'elle verra…

_En même temps chez les Cullen_

Alice éclata de rire. Décidemment, la nouvelle Bella était tout simplement… époustouflante. Elle les regarda jouer encore un peu puis rentrer se changer dans leur cottage. Puis sa vision se mua en quelque chose d'horrible. Il y avait une ombre, elle les suivait. Une ombre immense, tellement immense qu'elle avala la maison entière. Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de son cœur, d'autant plus intensifié lorsque l'ombre se tourna vers elle. Alice lut en elle un sentiment de satisfaction effroyable. Comment…

_ Alice, s'écria une voix paniquée.

Elle entendait des hurlements très dérangeants. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui les proférait. Elle respira profondément et essaya de se calmer. Sans succès. Le voile qui s'était abattu sur ses yeux se leva si soudainement qu'elle en fût désorientée. Son regard se posa sur Jasper, il la regarda en retour. Il était paniqué mais essayait lui aussi de la calmer.

_ Alice, ma chérie. S'il te plait…

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux et elle s'apaisa petit à petit. Puis sa vision s'imposa à son esprit et elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Jasper, gémit-elle.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Il faut qu'on y aille.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds mais il la retint contre lui. Il inspira profondément et lui demanda calmement :

_ Qu'as-tu vu ?

Alice soupira et elle tendit la main. Il y déposa un crayon et elle s'activa, dessinant ce qu'elle avait vu. Lorsqu'elle en arriva à l'ombre, sa main trembla et elle secoua la tête en murmurant :

_ Impossible… impossible… imposs…

Elle éclata en sanglot et Jasper la réconforta :

_ Dis-moi tout. Et tout ira bien après.

Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait enfoui contre son torse et le regarda en secouant la tête.

_ Edward et Bella ont besoin de nous. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Aide-moi, Jasper. Je t'en prie de m'aider.

Il acquiesça et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

_ Je suis là. Je serai toujours là, toujours.

Elle souffla et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

_ Mais comment une ombre a-t-elle pu exprimer ça ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible. Les ombres n'ont pas d'existence propre. Elles ne sont que les zones où le soleil n'est pas. Comment a-t-elle pu tourner vers moi et recouvrir toute la maison ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Allons-y.

La famille entière avait assisté à la scène, même Emmett qui était finalement revenu, mais ils avaient préféré leur laisser un peu d'intimité au couple.

_ Oui, allons-y, répéta Carlisle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en courant, espérant ne pas arrivant trop tard.

* * *

**Une review, peut-être.**

**Merci d'avoir lui.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

******Je sais que c'est bien prétencieux de penser que vous lirez aussi ce chapitre mais je n'ai aucun autre moyen de répondre à vos reviews  
**

**Perxy:**** merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer et merci pour** **ces gentilles petits mots.**

**Celestin**:** Merci pour ta gentille review** **et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le début.**

**Enjoy please**

Bella se demandait où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien voir même si elle avait les yeux ouverts. Tout était étrangement noir. Et puis ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. C'était très étrange… Elle se figea en se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas censée se retrouver seule. Qu'Edward devait être en sa compagnie. Elle le chercha en promenant ses mains autour d'elle. Sa main droite buta contre un corps. Enfin, elle supposait que c'était un corps… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne réussit à s'en échapper. Elle se força au calme, à ne pas paniquer. Ce fût dur mais elle finit par y parvenir. Alors elle attendit. Elle attendit qu'elle recouvre la parole, pour pouvoir appeler celui pour lequel elle vivait. Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le décor changea et elle se retrouva allongée sur de l'herbe dans une espèce de prairie ? Elle bondit sur ses pieds et ses longs cheveux suivirent. Attends… _longs cheveux._ De longs cheveux rouges sang lui retombaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle s'étonna de leur couleur autant que de leur longueur. Puis remarqua enfin les habits dont elle était vêtue, se rappelant qu'elle ne portait rien avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Ses seins étaient pris dans un corset noir où des motifs floraux s'entrelaçaient. Sa robe verte, couleur d'eau, retombait gracieusement autour de ses jambes, touchant le sol. Elle aussi était recouverte de motifs, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elle sentit quelque chose étreindre sa gorge et se rendit compte qu'elle portait un tour de cou. Elle releva sa robe pour observer ses pieds. Ceux-ci portaient de délicates petites chaussures noires qui lui donnaient l'impression d'appartenir à une quelconque ballerine. Le tout paraissait si féérique.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Bella…

Entendre cette voix fût pour elle un soulagement. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser ses si beaux yeux bleu ? Ses cheveux à lui aussi avaient changés. Ils étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène et aussi longs que les siens. Ses oreilles étaient pointues. Ça lui donnait un air si attachant… Elle cilla rapidement. Lui aussi était vêtu de vêtements assez étranges. Un pantalon noir lui moulait les jambes et des bottes en cuir souples remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Son torse était nu et un gilet en cuir vert sans manches mettait en valeur le haut de son corps. Il était armé. Des petites dagues pendaient à sa ceinture et une lame Aussi grande qu'elle-même était attachée à son dos. Il donnait une incroyable impression de puissance

_ Edward…

Ils s'enlacèrent et elle se sentit enfin bien. Et ce fut sans s'éloigner de lui qu'elle parla :

_ Saurais-tu où nous nous trouvons ? Connais-tu la raison pour laquelle nous avons changé d'apparence et de vêtements ?

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de l'endroit et qu'il ait pris conscience de son apparence, il secoua la tête. Il prit alors son visage en coupe et lui sourit avec douceur. Il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces et elle soupira.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Amour, rétorqua-t-il avec tout autant de douceur. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Marchons.

Elle acquiesça et une fois leurs mains liées, ils entreprirent de s'avancer dans la prairie. Elle observait tout comme un nouveau né, avec un air béat. De petites créatures voletaient tout autour d'eux. Des arbres chantaient et des nymphes dansaient tout près d'eux. Elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que les nymphes les observaient elles aussi. Alors, elle les gratifia d'un sourire lumineux en leur faisant signe. Edward regardait son épouse avec une expression amusée. Soudain, un homme aux longs cheveux d'or atterrit devant eux. Ses yeux tout aussi dorés les fixèrent avec attention puis portèrent leur attention sur Bella. Elle inclina la tête sur côté en attendant. L'homme mit un genou devant elle et posa son poing sur son cœur.

_ Bon retour, princesse Emeraude.

Bella cligna des yeux alors qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils en une expression confuse. Ils se regardèrent un instant, paraissant partager bien plus qu'un regard. Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'inconnu et l'interrogea du regard. Il se releva et posa la main sur son front. Des images volèrent dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, Bella releva la tête et lui sourit avec douceur.

_ Anar, souffla-t-elle.

_ Ça faisait longtemps, ma sœur.

_Du côté des Cullen  
_

La famille était arrivée sur place et avait trouvé un inconnu devant la maison du couple. Il avait un air étrange. Les habits qu'il portait étaient faits dans une matière qui ne devait pas exister dans ce monde, ils avaient l'air peints sur son corps musclé. C'était un ensemble de guerrier en cuir souple le tout noir. L'homme portait des armes sur tout le corps. Une longue et parfaite tresse d'un blanc presque blanc, se balançait près de ses hanches et lorsqu'il releva la tête, les Cullen virent ses yeux entièrement noirs, non seulement l'iris mais aussi ce qui devrait être blanc. Ils hoquetèrent en un bel ensemble. L'homme sourit et avança vers eux lentement. Ils se tendirent et se préparèrent à agir en cas de danger. Il avait beau être seul, il se dégageait de lui une telle impression de puissance qu'il valait mieux être prudent. C'est alors qu'il leva les bras en signe de paix.

_ Ne vous inquiétez-pas, dit-il d'une voix suave. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Je suis là pour vous expliquer quelques petites choses sur la princesse Emeraude.

_ Emeraude ? demanda Rosalie.

_ Ah, c'est vrai vous la connaisse sans doute mieux sous le prénom « Bella ».

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux. Princesse ? Bella ? Soudain Alice marcha jusqu'à lui, l'air en colère.

_ Est-ce vous qui avez envoyé cette ombre ? gronda-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux rapidement, confus d'assister à un tel spectacle.

_ Vous devez être Alice, l'extralucide. Je suis Onyx. Comme je vous l'ai dit plutôt, je viens en paix. Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé Thywyllwch.

Et voyant leur air penaud, il ajouta:

_ Les Ténèbres ou l'Obscurité. Elle a décidé qu'il était temps. La reine était trop triste…

Il avait un air rêveur comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là, comme s'il ne leur parlait pas vraiment.

_ Enfin, les Ténèbres ne sont dangereuses ni pour la princesse ni pour son consort. Elle les a simplement emmenés dans un autre monde. Celui de la princesse. Leur mariage doit valoir pour notre peuple, sinon il se passera ce qui s'est passé il y a des années. Et ce sera la guerre.

Un ange passa. Les Cullen se regardant les uns les autres. Alice se figea un instant, les yeux lointains et son mari lui serra la main en le remarquant. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. L'union faisait la force après tout… Puis Rosalie sortit du lot et s'avança vers Onyx.

_ Votre peuple ?

Il lui sourit alors gentiment et elle se sentit mieux. Étrangement, elle n'avait plus aucune crainte. Elle cligna des yeux.

_ Nous sommes les sidhes. Des Unseelies, plus précisément. Et Emeraude est la fille de nos souverains. Après son éveil, une fois qu'ils se seront mariés selon nos lois, tout ira pour le mieux et vous pourriez alors les rejoindre. Vous n'êtes pas humains. Les nosferatus assez spéciaux que vous êtes pourront pénétrer dans notre cité si la princesse l'autorise.

Jasper s'avança à son tour :

_ Vous avez parlé de guerre.

_ La princesse vous en parlera, elle-même, si elle le veut. Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Il ne s'agit pas de mon secret.

_ Et Edward dans tout ça ? demanda Esmé.

_ Vous voulez parler du consort ?

Quand elle eut acquiescé il poursuivit.

_ Puisqu'ils ont consommé leur mariage, sourit-il. Il y aura quelques changements en lui. Mais vous verrez. Que diriez-vous du fait de s'installer confortablement en les attendant ?

Carlisle sembla retrouver ses manières, il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main qu'Onyx serra dans la sienne.

_ Je m'excuse du manque de notre hospitalité. Mais vu les circonstances…

_ Je comprends tout à fait, répondit-il aimablement.

Emmett croisa les bras en se renfrognant.

_ Comment saurait-on que vous ne nous mentez pas ?

Rosalie regarda son mari avec amusement. Il était mignon lorsqu'il était sérieux.

_ C'est vrai, intervint Jasper. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que vous disiez la vérité.

_ Il dit la vérité, rétorqua Alice. J'ai eu une vision d'une Bella et d'un Edward différents.

_ Pourrais-tu définir « différents » ?

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie en souriant.

_ Disons qu'ils avaient la même allure que lui. De longs cheveux, des yeux étranges. Edward avait même des oreilles pointues.

Emmett gloussa. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de sa femme. Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire « Quoi ? ». Elle secoua la tête, fataliste. Tout bonnement, Emmett restait Emmett. Rien ne pourrait le changer.

_ Donc, il a dit vrai. Dieu merci, Ils sont sains et saufs, soupira Esmé.

Carlisle lui sourit et l'enlaça sous le regard attendri des autres et aussi sous celui d'Onyx.

_ Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé. Et si on y allait, décida Alice.

Onyx acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Cullen. Ils étaient tous heureux maintenant qu'ils savaient que le couple allait bien et qu'ils allaient bientôt le revoir.

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le ****bonjour,**

** je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews**

** pleines de gentillesses et vous annonce que le chapitre est fin prêt.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez le lire autant que j'ai**

**apprécié l'écrire.**

**Enjoy please...**

* * *

_ Anar, reprit-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se crispa un instant avant de se détendre complètement. Bella ferma elle aussi les yeux pour recevoir ce que son frère lui envoyait. Des images de tout ce qui s'est passé cheminèrent jusqu'à son mental...

_Une magnifique jeune femme était assise sur ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un trône en pierre. La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plus qu'énorme et respirait le luxe et la luxure, en même temps qu'une élégance irréprochable. Une robe rouge sang majestueuse étreignait son corps parfait, le recouvrant complètement. Des cheveux de la même couleur étaient rassemblés sur sa tête en un chignon sophistiqué où se dressaient de jolies fleurs. Ses yeux dorés lançaient des éclairs et ses lèvres rouges sang se tordaient en un rictus mauvais. Soudain, elle se leva et envoya une salve de pouvoir sur la personne devant elle qui vola un instant avant d'atterrir en équilibre sur un pied quelques mètres plus loin. Il sourit soudain et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant la jeune femme. Cette personne ressemblait étrangement à la jeune fille. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres, les mêmes cheveux, mais alors que la jeune fille dégageait une certaine délicatesse, lui était tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de viril. Son corps était plein de masculinité et l'on ne pouvait en aucun cas douter de son sexe. Il avança vers sa sœur en souriant toujours alors qu'elle relevait le menton avec une certaine morgue mêlée d'un mépris incroyable._

_Puis elle parla :_

__ Lorek, souffla-t-elle. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

_Le dit Lorek acquiesça tranquillement. La jeune fille soupira, puis son visage devint inexpressif. Elle avança vers lui en psalmodiant :_

__ Lorek, mon frère, mon étoile, tu m'as trahie. Banni, tu seras... Mon sang comme le tien, ma chair comme la tienne, nos cœurs en tous point dissemblables... Va, toi et ceux qui voudront te suivre. Et ne reviens plus jamais._

_Sa voix retentit de plus en plus forte, les mots chargés de pouvoir prirent vie et chassèrent son frère qui ne laissa derrière lui que ces mots :_

__ Adieu, Lliane._

Bella, ou plutôt Emeraude, laissa échapper un sanglot, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Edward l'enlaça. Il avait vécu le souvenir en même temps qu'elle... et ne comprenait pourtant rien.

_ Mère... Elle...

_ Elle va bien, répliqua Anar. Notre oncle, après avoir essayé de te tuer, s'est fait bannir par mère. Il a fondé une autre cour qu'il appela, la cour Seelie.

_ La cour de la lumière, soupira Emeraude. Vraiment, c'est...

_ Ironique. Oui, c'est bien le mot à utiliser.

Elle secoua la tête devant aux dires de son frère jumeau et se laissa aller dans les bras de son époux.

_ Allons la voir, s'exclama-t-elle après un moment.

Alors, ils se mirent en route.

Alice fredonnait une douce mélodie en observant Onyx boire du thé. Elle se demanda quel goût ça pouvait avoir, n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, elle ne pouvait imaginer s'être nourri d'autre chose que de sang. Pourtant, Onyx avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il buvait. Ce ne devait pas être si mal que ça... Elle tourna la tête vers son mari lorsque ce lui s'installa près d'elle. Elle lui sourit gentiment et il l'enlaça tendrement. Onyx sourit à cette vue. Il soupira en pensant qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son autre partie... Il espérait que ce serait pour bientôt car le bien être que semblaient partager ces couples était si immense et c'avait l'air si agréable qu'il voulait ressentir la même chose. Il secoua la tête et décida d'y penser plus tard et de se concentrer sur le bien être de son peuple.

_ Dites-moi, dit soudainement Alice. Vous avez dit être des sidhes Unseelies. Voudriez-vous être plus explicites ?

Onyx sourit.

_ Les sidhes sont ce que vous appellerez des faës. Sauf que nous ne possédons pas d'ailes et que nous sommes de taille semblable à la vôtre, dit-il avec humour.

Les Cullen sourirent.

_ Il y a encore dix ans, continua-t-il, il n'y avait qu'une seule cour sur laquelle régnaient les jumeaux Lorek et Lliane. Chacun d'eux s'étant uni à une personne. Seulement, sa majesté Lorek a essayé de tuer la princesse Emeraude à cause des dires d'une certaine prophétesse. Celle-ci avait prétendu que la princesse allait faire sombrer notre peuple dans les ténèbres. La reine l'a banni et il est parti avec tous les « lumineux ». Ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs ayant un rapport avec la lumière. Ils se sont fait appeler les Seelies. Sont restés fidèles à la reine que les « ténébreux » et en conséquence, notre cour est celle des Unseelies.

_ Oh...

Alice avait l'air tout émerveillé, Jasper était amusé de son comportement, tandis que les autres — qui étaient arrivés au début de son histoire — avaient l'air très intéressé.

_ Pauvre Bella, s'exclama Rosalie.

Elle portait Alan dans ses bras et Emmett les enlaçait, de sorte qu'ils avaient l'air de l'archétype de la famille idéale. Esmée acquiesça à la phrase de sa fille adoptive et se blottit dans les bras de son mari qui les resserra autour d'elle. Onyx secoua la tête négativement.

_ La princesse Emeraude est si bien entourée, murmura-t-il. Elle n'a rien à craindre, maintenant.

La famille lui sourit gentiment et il leur rendit leur sourire.

_ Et maintenant, demanda Carlisle. Que fait-on ?

_ Oh, répondit Onyx. Mais, on ne doit rien faire. Sinon attendre que leur union soit solidifiée chez nous. Une fois ceci fait, Lorek ne pourra plus rien lui faire.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Emmett, cependant sourit malicieusement et regarda Onyx.

_ Mais, il va bien falloir trouver de quoi nous occuper, non ?

Rosalie regarda son mari, en se disant qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Son intuition se confirma d'elle-même.

_ Que proposes-tu ?

Un éclair fit briller le ciel gris.

_ Baseball, sourit-il largement.

Emeraude, Anar et Edward pénétrèrent dans la salle du souvenir. La reine tourna la tête avec une rapidité déconcertante, puis les ayant vus, elle se propulsa de son siège et alla enlacer sa fille qui se laissa aller contre elle. Anar et Edward se regardèrent et décidèrent de s'éclipser pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Emeraude releva la tête et observa sa mère qui en dix années n'avait pas changé.

_ Mère, murmura-t-elle avec affection. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Oh, ma fille. Maintenant que mon sang m'a été rendu, je ne peux qu'aller pour le mieux. Oh, Chérie, chaque seconde des dernières années, j'ai attendu le jour où tu t'uniras et me reviendras.

Emeraude eut un sourire incroyablement empli de bonté et d'amour pour sa mère.

_ Et si je m'étais souvenue de vous, il en aurait été de même pour moi.

Lliane secoua la tête et enfouit la tête de sa fille dans son giron. Elle lui avait tellement manquée.

_ Mère, cette guerre est-elle inévitable ?

Lliane soupira et les mena à une chambre conjointe à la salle du trône par une ouverture sans porte. Elles s'assirent sur un fauteuil aussi moelleux qu'un nuage. Emeraude retrouva alors sa demeure d'enfance et ne s'en sentit que bien. Mais il était l'heure de parler de choses sérieuses et elle attendit alors la réponse à sa question... qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

_ Non, on peut l'éviter, finit-elle par dire.

_ Comment ?

_ Si tu t'unies selon nos tradition avec une créature des ténèbres qui a réussi à triompher de sa nature, ton oncle ne pourra pas prétendre que tu mèneras notre peuple dans les ténèbres.

_ On ne combat le sang que par le sang...

_ Exactement.

_ Mon oncle ne pensait alors pas à mal, n'est-ce pas mère ?

La reine haussa les épaules.

_ Personne ne peut vraiment le dire, ma fille. Personne...

Emeraude sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose.

_ Renée et Charlie...

_ Ils sont en chemin. Ils arriveront demain dans la matinée. Encore des « paperasses à faire » comme ils me l'ont signifié. Maintenant, et si on parlait de ton époux.

Emeraude rougit légèrement, ce que sa mère ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_ Oh, ça fait si longtemps que j n'avais pas vu tes rougeurs...

_ Arrêtez, mère, protesta-t-elle.

_ Mais, il n'y a pas à avoir honte de cela. Cela ne te rend que plus belle.

Emeraude sourit tendrement en disant :

_ Edward pense la même chose, murmura-t-elle.

Lliane haussa un sourcil inquisiteur :

_ Ton époux semble être très sensé.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Et bien, si il avait pensé le contraire, il aurait été dans de beaux draps.

Emeraude éclata de rire.

_ Encore une chose qui m'avait manquée...

Emeraude secoua la tête et demanda :

_ Père est en chasse ?

Sa mère acquiesça :

_ Il était en chasse mais il a dit sentir ton arrivée et il doit être sur le chemin du retour.

Emeraude sourit, heureuse. Tout semblait parfait dans sa vie et elle espérait que ce le reste pour l'éternité, que rien en vienne gâcher son bonheur et celui des siens. Elle se leva.

_ Mère, venez que je vous le présente plus officiellement.

Lliane se leva à son tour.

Puis, elles partirent à la recherche des deux hommes.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^**

**Maintenant que l'histoire en est à un tournant décisif, **

**je me rends compte que le résumé **

**n'est plus aussi parlant du contenu de l'histoire.**

**Alors, si vous avez quelque écrit à proposer**

**je suis toute ouïe.**

**A bientôt peut-être ^^**


End file.
